


A New Addition

by alecmagnuslwb



Series: The Immortal Inquisitor and High Warlock of Alicante [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Introspective Alec, M/M, Post-Canon, all sorts of family feels, but it's all positive introspect, happy grandma maryse, sappy dads malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: Alec and Magnus introduce Maryse to their daughter.





	A New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I got a comment about an idea including Maryse in a fic and it inspired me, the idea has evolved a lot and became this. 
> 
> This is set along with the fictional daughter I gave Magnus and Alec back in Flufftober for the prompts [Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202819/chapters/38553173) and [Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202819/chapters/38391365) 😊 
> 
> This takes place roughly 6 years after the last fic, so we’re skipping time for now cause it’s Malec as dad’s o’clock!

Magnus and Alec step out of the portal side by side directly in front of his mother’s bookshop. She’s not here as often as she was in the early days after she bought the place, but with Luke on a reach out mission in Alaska, she’d decided to come home and skip out on joining him in the freezing cold.

The timing of it couldn’t be more perfect. A month ago Alec had come home to find Magnus with a small warlock baby in his arms. Catarina had found her abandoned in the hospital she works at in New York and came to Magnus in the hope he’d be able to find her a permanent home. Somehow, before they’d even talked about, Alec knew that that permanent home would be theirs.

And now it’s official, Summer Ndari Lightwood-Bane is formally, legally their daughter. They hadn’t told their family, an easy task with them being so far away in Alicante, wanting to wait until all was official to introduce the newest member of the family. This morning after finally signing the papers and a birth certificate they’d received a text from his mother informing them she was back home, a not so subtle invitation that they come visit her and they knew it was fate, Maryse needed to be the first to meet their little girl. Their little girl needed to meet her grandmother.

“Ready?” Magnus says as he lifts up the carrier in his arms talking more to Summer than to Alec. She’s slowly waking her little hazel eyes peering up at them as her tiny sunset colored scaled fingers grip the stuffed zebra she’s grown so deeply attached to since coming to live with them that once belonged to Madzie.

“Ready,” Alec says as he steps towards the door reaching to hold it open letting Magnus through first with their daughter. The bell rings as he does so, shutting the door quietly behind him and then flipping the sign on the door to say closed. He’s fairly certain his mother won’t mind the action once she sees why they’re here.

“Just a minute,” her voice rings out from the back. A moment later she appears her face lighting up when she sees them, Alec moves forward to block her view of the carrier in Magnus’ arms for the moment.

“My boys,” she says fondly as Alec reaches her leaning down to hug his mother tight. It’s a hug that brings him comfort and reminds him of the day’s before she became the strict, controlling woman she was for so long. It reminds him not just of the relationship he’s been lucky to build with her in his adult life, but of when he was young, of the French lullabies she used to sing to him and the bedtime tales of dragons and knights she would tell him when he couldn’t sleep. He can’t wait to see her share all those things with Summer as well.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you,” she says happily as she pulls back from the hug clearly about to move to greet Magnus with the same tight hug.

“Well, that’s because we wanted it to be a surprise,” Alec says keeping a grip on his mother’s shoulders to hold her in place for a moment as he looks back at Magnus with a bright smile that his husband easily returns. He looks back to his mother, who still hasn’t noticed the carrier in Magnus’ arms, her face now painted in happy confusion.

“Maryse Lightwood,” Magnus says as he steps to the strong wooden table beside Alec and his mom to sit the carrier down. Maryse’s eyes widen as Magnus removes Summer from the carrier carefully picking her up in his arms supporting her safely. “We’d like to introduce you to Summer Ndari Lightwood-Bane,” he continues on stepping towards her. Alec let’s her go as she lifts a hand up over her mouth in shock, happy tears already falling from her eyes. “Your granddaughter.”

She lets out a sound that can only be described as a happy sob as she steps closer to Magnus. She runs a hand gently down Summer’s arm, Summer gripping onto her index finger when she reaches her tiny hand.

“She’s beautiful,” Maryse whispers as she gazes at her granddaughter smiling up at Magnus and reaching out her free hand to grip his shoulder affectionately. It’s a scene Alec wants to paint in his memory for eternity, never to fade. If someone had told the man he was a decade ago that he’d be watching as his completely supportive mother held close to his husband, a warlock, who she respects and loves as her own while laughing as his warlock daughter lets out a tiny adorable yawn he’d have laughed in their face. Or more like he’d have shut it out completely. But he’s here and it’s happening and he never, ever wants to forget it in all the centuries he’ll get to live.

“Would you like to hold her?” Magnus asks, Maryse nodding immediately. Magnus carefully transfers her to Maryse arms and the second she has her granddaughter in her hold Alec’s fairly certain they may never get their daughter back from her.

“When?” she asks as she swerves the finger held tightly by Summer back and forth lightly much to their daughter’s delight. “I knew you two had been talking about it for ages now.”

Alec huffs a laugh as she says it, Magnus coming to stand at his side an arm automatically wrapping around his waist as he drapes his own arm over his husband’s shoulder. It’s true. Alec had boldly mentioned the idea of children while taking Madzie out for ice cream before he and Magnus were even living together, after getting married the idea was thrown around in more serious conversations, but life had been so busy it just never seemed like the time. The last year things had finally started to settle and they’d really started looking into their options seriously. Then came Summer, unexpected and perfect.

“Officially this morning,” Magnus explains leaning his head on Alec’s shoulder a bit. “Catarina found her a month ago and brought her to me to help find her a home.”

“Whether we realized it or not, that home was ours from the moment Cat showed up with her,” Alec says fondly leaning over to press a brief kiss to Magnus’ hair.

“Catarina is the only one in the family who knows and we wanted you to be the first to meet the now official newest member,” Magnus says with a smile.

She’s the first grandchild, though Alec really thought Jace and Clary would beat them to it. His mom hasn’t been subtle about wanting this, about the spoiling she wanted to do and the babysitting she’d be more than happy to take on at any moment.

“That means,” Maryse says choking up a little bit again as she takes a deep breath to compose herself. “Everything to me.” She looks back down at Summer after that, completely enamored by her granddaughter the way they both had been the moment they saw her.

They stay in the shop the rest of the afternoon, going out to get some dinner for the three of them to share. As they walk hand in hand to get takeout from Maia’s restaurant, Taki’s, Alec realizes that this is the first time they’ve left her alone with someone else. He doesn’t feel nervous about it like he thought he would, he has complete faith and trust in his mother.

They have dinner, Maryse happily volunteering to give Summer her bottle. Eventually it gets late, little Summer completely asleep in her carrier that Maryse rocks back and forth. She hugs him tight as they take their leave, his mother insisting she plan a baby shower of sorts in the shop for the weekend to introduce the rest of the family to Summer. They agree easily, the excitement on her face impossible to turn down.

Alec watches as she hugs Magnus tight whispering something in his hear that makes him laugh. It reminds Alec of the night the three of them had dinner in the loft so many years ago, when Alec watched on as his mother thanked Magnus for loving him. It was a shifting, defining night in his life, in their lives and in the relationships they’ve both built with her just like tonight.

Alec’s attention is drawn away from his husband and mother chatting delightfully when a small sound comes from the carrier in his arms. Summer stretches her tiny arms curling them back around her zebra, the sweet motion making Alec smile. The image of his daughter peacefully sleeping set to the backdrop of laughter from two of his favorite people in the world, Alec has never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
